Kickin it Jack and Kim love story
by Kickfan23
Summary: This story is dedicated to two people Leo Howard and Olivia Holt,People have wanted them to get together in real life and on the TV show series Kickin' It. I am A Kick an Leolivia shipper , so please enjoy this story i actually put a lot of effort in this it comes from my dreams and imagination. Enjoy The Story... :)
1. Chapter 1

At school Jerry:Jack what are you staring... uh hello Milton: he's in a shock i know how to deal with this *Milton slaps jack* Jack: ow what was that for? Eddie you were in a shock or something JME:Wait a second you were staring at kim weren't you Jack:what pfft thats crazy.. why is it obvious? JME: Duh you like Kim Jack:maybe a little ok it's a huge deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jerry**_** dude you got tickets to a One Direction concert take her there Jack: Idk she might think i'm asking her out JME: dude just tell her you guys are gonna hang out like what friends do JME: she doesn't boyfriend besides you have chance with you Jack alright I'll do it with Kim Grace you like Jack don't you? Kim: no i don't (lying) Grace: are you sure? Kim: yeah i am... TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

__**Kim: Alright Grace to tell the truth i am in love with Jack **

**Grace: i knew it **

**Kim: ever since we met I've liked Jack**

**~Jack appears~**

**Grace: Kim look who's coming**

**~Kim turns around~**

**Kim:hey Jack**

**Jack hey Kim i was wondering if you would like to come with me to a One Direction concert**

**~Kim bit her lip~**

**Kim:(Smiles) sure i would love to**

**Jack: great the concert is tomarrow (friday) I'll pick you up at 7 PM **

**Kim: ok see you tomarrow **

**~jack leaves to go to class~ **

**~with JME~**

**Jerry: we should ask one direction somthing **

**Milton:What is it?**

**Eddie:yeah what is it?**

**Jerry whispers his plan to Milton and Eddie~ **

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**JME: it's a perfect plan to get Jack and Kim together**

**~with Kim~**

** Kim: YAY! ****i got a date with jack**

**Grace i know now let's get to class before its to late**

**Kim: ok**

**~Friday at school~**

**JME: Hey J****ack**

**Jack: oh hey guys it feels like i'm going on a date with Kim**

**JME: you didn't tell her did you **

**Jack: (sigh) No**

**JME: Don't worry its only 2 hours during the concert**

**Jack: i know i know**

**JME: so man up!**

**Jack: i am a man!**

**JME: ok whatever you say**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**~at Jack's house~**

**Jack what to wear what to wear?!**

**~at Kim's house~**

**Kim: this is perfect!**

******~at Jack's house~**

******Jack: this is good and perfect!**

******~Jack walks to Kim's house to pick her up~ **

******~Kim saw Jack walk up to her home so she quickly got down the stairs and opened the door~**

******Kim: hey Jack (smiles)**

******Jack: hey Kim ready to go? (smiles back)**

******~Jack and Kim went off to the concert~**

******~at the concert~**

******~while One direction was what makes you beautiful when it was Zayne's turn to sing zayne said that two spotlights will hit to people once does they will have to kiss~**

******Kim: Jack we can't let the spotlight hit us!**

******Jack:l****ets just hope it doesn't hit us**

**********~it was to late the spotlight hit them~**

**********One Direction: well don't just stand there kiss her!**

**********Jack: close my eyes you close yours **

**********Kim:ok**

**********As they closed their eyes their lips touched softly making them kiss**

**********Jack: wow**

**********Kim: yeah wow TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

~Jack's thought man up tell her how you feel~

Jack: Kim i have to tell you something

~Kim's thoughts i hope he tells me he loves me me~

Kim: what is it Jack?

Jack I...I... I love you Kim!

Kim: jack i feel the same way ever since i met you

Jack:the same here, Kim I've always felt like this when i'm around you i was afraid of being reject by you that i wanted to ask you out

Kim: well you could always ask and make it come true

Jack *takes Kim's hand* Kim will you got out with me?

Kim: i would love to

~when the concert ended~

Jack and Kim walked back to Kim's house

Jack bye Kim  
Kim: bye jack (kisses him on the cheek)

Jack blushes,Kim went in her home and Jack walked back home and said to himself YES i finally have the love of my life!


	7. Chapter 7

~Jack woke up early in morning although it was 6:59 AM~

Jack: man i finally have Kim,Well better get out of bed

~Kim woke up At 7:00 AM, Kim heard phone buzz so she quicly grabbed~

~text conversation~

Jack: hey Kim would like on our first official date?

Kim: sure where are we going ?

Jack: its a surprise plus there is a box in your living room with a new dress

Kim: ok but really where in the world did you get this?!

Jack: yet again its a surprise i'll pick you up at 6 ok

Kim: ok

~Kim screams in thought~

KM: what is it dear i heard you scream

Kim: i have the greatest boyfriend ever! ~screams again~

KM: Kim just don't scream again like that

Kim: ok mom

Km and breakfast is ready ok i'm coming...TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~Jack was at the mall getting Kim a heart shaped necklace that says inside to Kim love Jack~

Jack:This gift is perfect!

~with Kim~

KM: Kim Make sure you do the dishes

Kim: ok Mom, but you know i', doing this for a German Sheperd puppy(making this up, German sheperd puppies are my favorite dogs in real:P)

KM: my and your father know but we are trying to earn enough money it'll take 6 months probably

Kim: i know i know

KM: But your doing great with your responsibilities

Kim: (sigh) i know

Kim: ok mom i'm done with the dishes

KM:ok sweetie now go get ready your date is coming to pick you up in an hour

Kim: ok

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~as kim was finishing getting ready she looked at the clock it said 5:57~

Kim: ok Kim only 3 more minutes

~Jack was walking up to Kim's house and rang the doorbell and waited while holding the gift~

KM: oh hello Jack

Jack: Hello

KM: Kim your date is here

~Kim runs out the door hugging jack and kissing him too~

KM: now you two go have fun (as she closes the door)

Jack: Kim i have a gift now close your eyes

(Kim closes her eyes and Jack places the necklace on her neck)

Jack: ok Open

~Kim opened her eyes and saw the heart and she just kissed Jack ~

Jack: well lets go to the beach and take a stroll

Kim:Ok

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

~ as they reached the beach the beach was silent except for the calm waves crashing they took off there shoes and just take a walk across the beach~

~Jack put has hand on his pocket, Kim moved closer to Jack and put her hand on his pocket and held hands~

Jack: Kim sorry this isn't going well this is my first time going on a date

Kim: me too but i'm having a great time because with you

Jack: Thanks Kim

Kim: no problem

Jack: Yeah and you do realize i'm helping your family to get you your dog

Kim: How do you know that?

Jack: Have you seen your room, it's full of German sheperd puppy posters

Kim: well i thanks for helping my parents get money

Jack: no problem i know how much it means to you and lets head back where our shoes are its pretty late

Kim: ok

They headed back to their shoes and went back to Kim's house

TBC BTW I'm new at making them so just believe they're officially dating ok


	11. Chapter 11

Kim: wanna come in?

Jack:Sure

~there was a not on the table that read dear Kim your dad and i are going on a vacation trip for a month we know that Monday is the last day of school so Jack can stay over for the month so you won't be home alone and don't do anything dumb but mom and dad

Kim: hey Jack uh want to stay here for the whole month here

Jack: really?

Kim: yeah my parents said so

Jack: sure just let me text my mom about that,she said its ok with her

~Jack and Kim heard a knock on the door,Kim answered the door it was Jack's mom drop off some clothes and a spare toothbrush, after that Jack's mom left~

Kim: wanna watch journey 2 the mysterious island?

Jack: sure

~ Jack and Kim fell asleep in each others arms when the end of the movie was near~

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~at Kim's house, Jack woke up and found himself sleeping on the floor with Kim's head on his chest and his arm around her here carefully got up without making a sound and went up to change and brush his teeth~

Jack: well i'm gonna take a walk even though it's 6:45

~Jack took a walk, when a truck carried a sign that said free German sheperd puppies (making this up again) Jack ran after the truck, finally truck the stopped and a man got out the truck and said..

Man: are you interested into getting one of these puppies?

Jack: yeah

Man: good because I've been trying to get a good home for these puppies but nobody is interested except for you, well what kind of puppy boy or girl?

Jack: girl

Man: alright well here you go (hands the puppy)

Jack: thanks

Man: no problem

~Jack ran back to Kim's house, He quietly opened the door Kim was still sleeping so he placed the puppy near Kim the pup began licking Kim's face she woke up and screamed~

Kim: OMG! how did this puppy get in here?! Jack did you do this?

Jack: maybe i did maybe didn't

Kim: You did did you

Jack:yep

Kim: I love you so much( she kissed him so many times Jack couldn't breathe)

Jack: boy your so happy today ( Jack laughs)

Kim: yeah i know but what will my parents say?

Jack: Idk just text them and see what they say

Kim: ok ~Kim texts her mom and dad to see if they let her keep the puppy, when Kim saw the reply she dropped phone and picked up her new puppy~

Jack: what they say?

Kim: i get to keep her!

Jack: well in that case what are you gonna name her?

Kim: idk uh how about Ruby (making this up again

Jack: good name now lets get some dog supplies and a collar

Kim: good idea

TBC plus i thought about putting up Jerry,Milton and Eddie on the 14th chapter


	13. Chapter 13

~as they leave Kim's house they saw a red truck( it's not the same truck in the last chapter so this truck will come in the story for an important reason) there was a note and keys,Jack grabbed the key and read the note that said to Jack from mom and dad hope you enjoy it and love it because you deserve it!~

Jack Cool i got car!

Kim: Yeah its a nice truck (still holding on to Ruby)

Jack:well lets get going

Kim: ok just let me change i'm still wearing Pj's hold on to Ruby

Jack: ok

~after Kim changed, they left to the nearest pet store which was petco( i'm being cheesy in all the chapters so yeah it's my pet store in real life where i get my dog food) as they entered Jack got a shopping cart a store clerk greeted them and said...~

Clerk: hello my name is Rodger, how can i help you today?

Kim: well can you make or get a collar for my puppy?

Rodger well sure i can make one what her name?

Kim: Ruby

Rodger: what color?

Kim: purple

Rodger ok so you want a purple collar correct?

Kim: yes do you need phone number and address and size?

Rodger:Now that you mention it yes,yes i do

~After Kim gave the information to Rodger,Jack and Kim went off to buy the supplies~

Jack: so we get dog food first right?

Kim:right, iam's is a good dog food brand right?

Jack:Yeah it is since i own a Siberian husky(which i forgot mention early in the story and the husky is a puppy)

Kim: ok to bad the size packages are small

Jack actually i found a big sized package(making this up again)

Kim:where?

Jack: at the bottom so look down

Kim: oh

~Jack got package put the dog food at the bottom of the cart~

Kim: to the leashes

Jack: Ok

~as they reach the leashes aisle~

Kim: now which leash?

Jack: how about this one?

Kim:that is a perfect one

~Jack put the leash in the cart~

Jack: how about some chew toys?

Kim: ok then to the chew toys

~at the chew toy aisle~

Jack: how many chew toys should we buy?

Kim: idk uh 5

Jack okay plus here is a tug of war bone~puts the bone in the cart~

~Kim gets 4 more toys and puts them in the cart~

Kim: we need some bowls

Jack: good idea

~at bowl aisle~

Jack: you should take the two connected bowls which would be easier for you

Kim: your right ~ gets the connected bowls and puts them in the cart~

Jack: lets get a pet bed for Ruby

Kim: okay

~they got a large pet bed and went back to Rodger~

Rodger: oh hey guys here is the collar(hands the collar to Kim) i see you need to buy these items here let me check these out for you( checks out the items) ok that's $65.49

Kim: don't worry jack i got this(hands credit card)

Jack: wow i didn't even know you own that

Kim: my mom made have a credit card

~Rodger hands back the items and her credit card~

J&K: thanks Rodger

Rodger: no problem come back soon!

J&K: we will

~as they put in the truck Jack asked..~

Jack: Kim can i get dog it'll be great if our dogs

Kim: sure Ruby could use a play mate

~As Jack and Kim drove back to Jack's house to pick up Blake (Jack's Siberian husky), and supplies,they drove house and placed the supplies every where,

Kim: well Ruby let's get you in your collar~she put Ruby's collar on Ruby~

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~ at Kim's house~

Jack: Kim i have to go to my house my tux

Kim: ok Jack~Kisses Jack~

~after Jack left Kim quickly got in the shower, and took a shower and got into a dress for the end of the school year dance, once she finished she waited for heard a knock on the door so she opened it and saw Jack holding a white rose~

Jack:Here you go a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl(hands the flower to Kim)

Kim: oh Jack your so sweet(she kisses him and smelled the flower)

Jack: thanks, well lets get going

Kim: okay

~Jack and Kim left for the dance. as they reached the dance they saw Eddie working at the photo booth~

Eddie: oh hey guys do you want your picture taken?

J&K: yeah, and why are you working at the photo booth?

Eddie i couldn't find a date on time so this was it to be here, now smile(takes picture)

J&K:Thanks

~a slow song began playing and Kim quickly dragged Jack on the dance floor and began dancing~

Jack:Kim i want you to know that you are my life and my world

Kim:Oh jack~she began to cry on his shoulder

Jack: shhh shhh it's gonna be okay

Kim: these are tears of joy Jack

Jack: i know but i promise you i will never leave your side or stop loving you because my heart beats for you and nobody else, i will protect you with all my life

~ Kim looked up into Jack's and smiled and said..~

Kim: you promise?

Jack i Promise and i wanted to ask you something

Kim: what?

Jack do you want to go to Hawaii for summer vacation?

Kim: sure

Jack: awesome

(they kissed and danced the night away)

Kim: man i'm tired

Jack: me too, come on lets go home

~Kim yawns and says...~

Kim: okay

~jack carried here back to the car and drove back to Kim's house he carried her up the stairs and laid her in her bed and kissed her forehead and said..~

Jack: goodnight my sweet little princess

~ he turned off the light and went to sleep on the sofa, he sighed when he saw the two puppies sleeping on the sofa he quietly picked up the puppies and placed them on the floor finally got on the sofa and fell asleep~

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~ at Kim's house~

Jack: Kim i have to go to my house my tux

Kim: ok Jack~Kisses Jack~

~after Jack left Kim quickly got in the shower, and took a shower and got into a dress for the end of the school year dance, once she finished she waited for heard a knock on the door so she opened it and saw Jack holding a white rose~

Jack:Here you go a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl(hands the flower to Kim)

Kim: oh Jack your so sweet(she kisses him and smelled the flower)

Jack: thanks, well lets get going

Kim: okay

~Jack and Kim left for the dance. as they reached the dance they saw Eddie working at the photo booth~

Eddie: oh hey guys do you want your picture taken?

J&K: yeah, and why are you working at the photo booth?

Eddie i couldn't find a date on time so this was it to be here, now smile(takes picture)

J&K:Thanks

~a slow song began playing and Kim quickly dragged Jack on the dance floor and began dancing~

Jack:Kim i want you to know that you are my life and my world

Kim:Oh jack~she began to cry on his shoulder

Jack: shhh shhh it's gonna be okay

Kim: these are tears of joy Jack

Jack: i know but i promise you i will never leave your side or stop loving you because my heart beats for you and nobody else

~ Kim looked up into Jack's and smiled and said..~

Kim: you promise?

Jack i Promise and i wanted to ask you something

Kim: what?

Jack do you want to go to Hawaii for summer vacation?

Kim: sure

Jack: awesome

(they kissed and danced the night away)

Kim: man i'm tired

Jack: me too, come on lets go home

~Kim yawns and says...~

Kim: okay

~jack carried here back to the car and drove back to Kim's house he carried her up the stairs and laid her in her bed and kissed her forehead and said..~

Jack: goodnight my sweet little princess

~ he turned off the light and went to sleep on the sofa, he sighed when he saw the two puppies sleeping on the sofa he quietly picked up the puppies and placed them on the floor finally got on sofa and fell asleep~

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

~Kim woke up at 7:30, she changed her clothes and brushed her teeth and hair, she found Jack still sleeping. so she placed a blanket and kissed forehead, Jack smiled in his sleep.~

Kim: well time to make breakfast she made waffles,pancakes,toast and orange juice(she didn't squeeze the oranges, well you get me right?) Jack finally woke up and said...~

Jack: you sure made a good breakfast, i'm gonna go change and brush my teeth

~Jack changed and went down stairs to eat breakfast with Kim, they had small talk until Kim brought up this...~

Kim: so when are we going t o Hawaii?

Jack: when your parents come back,i was hoping we go one June 3rd?

Kim: well that's two weeks from now

~Jack took a sip from his orange juice and said~

Jack: i know, hey after practice wanna go get some ice cream?

Kim: sure

~ after they finished eating breakfast they took Ruby and Blake for a walk at the dog park and let their dogs roam freely among other dogs( pretend the dogs are adults something will happen to them to Hawaii no they're not gonna die, they do something ;) Jack and Kim sat down on a bench nearby, when the dogs finished playing they went back to Kim's house. after practice they went to get ice cream and Kim's nose was covered with ice cream Jack began to laugh and whistle Kim said this...~

Kim: what's so funny

Jack: your gonna need a napkin to clean the top nose

Kim: what?

Jack: your nose covered with ice cream*laughs*

~Kim cleaned her nose finally. two weeks finally passed and kim's parents got back home kim's parents approved to the vacation. Jack and Kim packed and took their dogs and went to the car to Hawaii(pretend there is a road to Hawaii please important to me)~

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

~After a long drive they stopped to feed their dogs and eat and use the bathroom, they continued their drive and finally reached Hawaii( it was already night in Hawaii pretend again) they found a hotel and checked in there. When it was morning Jack felt Blake was licking him and said~

Jack: a few more minutes

~Blake kept licking Jack's face until he finally got up~

Jack: ok ok i'm up i'm up

~Jack saw Kim still sleeping so he changed and brushed his teeth and took a bottle of orange juice from a mini fridge in the room ( they packed up some food drinks so yeah) Blake was on Jack's lap because he sitting down~

Jack: well today's gonna be a fun today Blake we're going to the beach

~Blake's ears shot up and looked at him and quietly barked~

~Jack stroked Blake's fur for a while, Blake enjoyed this for a while until Kim got up. Kim changed brushed her teeth and Jack and Kim let the dogs eat for while then to IHop(I'm being cheesy i know) to eat and then they hit the beach TBC


	18. Chapter 18

~Blake licked Jack's face again until Jack got up~

Jack:Blake just a few more minutes

~Blake whimpers~

Jack: alright... i'll get up

~ when Jack got up he found a surprise~

Jack:KIM! KIM!  
~Kim finally got up and said~

Kim: WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

~Kim and Jack saw new born puppies~

Jack: what going to do?

Kim: we have to take them to the vet

Jack: good idea, but first wear these gloves

~after they finished getting the puppies, they went to the vet to see if they're okay~

:( is a women) well when were these puppies born.

J&K: we have no idea

:okay i need you two to fill out these and my assistant nurse will clean these puppies and we will have them checked up once you finished these forms,okay?

J&K:okay

~After Jack and Kim finished the forms collected them and did the check-up she said..~

:well there is an even number of puppies( which is 4) there are exactly 2 girls and 2 boys, well anyways take good care of them and give them to your friends if you want, well their check-up is done thank you for coming

J&K: your welcome

Jack: i'm gonna call Jerry

Kim: you can't

Jack: why not?

Kim: because your gonna be driving

Jack: not if you drive

~Kim sighed but she had a plan to make Jack drive, she kissed him so passionately that she grabbed his phone and said..~

Kim:If you want your phone back you gotta drive for it

Jack: fine

~ they reached the hotel where they called Jerry, Jerry asked Jack and Kim to have one they agreed to the plan~ TBC


	19. Chapter 19

~Later it was time to go home although it was only July they had to return home to spend the 4th of July in Seaford~

Jerry: hey guys how was your trip?

J&K: good

Jerry: Milton and Eddie should be here right about now

M&E: Hey guys how was Hawaii?

J&K: Good again

Jerry: so where is my puppy?

M&E: puppies?!

Jack: our dogs sort of mated so we had a surprise delivery. anyways Jerry what type boy or girl?

Jerry:boy

Kim: here you go (hands the puppy)

Kim: Eddie, Milton want a puppy?

Milton: nope i prefer cats

J&K: ok then Eddie?

Eddie: sure i'll take a boy

Jack: here (hands the puppy)

JME: guess who's here in Seaford

J&K: who

JME: Luke Benward

Jack: your kidding right?

Kim: please say yes your kidding

JME: Nope we're not, he's joining seaford high

Jack: why would celebrity hang around this place?

Jerry: Idk but he's very popular at our school

Kim: Jerry we know that he's popular

TBC... Luke Benward is important to this story he's dating Olivia Holt, so yeah


	20. Chapter 20

~ 4th of July was here, so Jerry,Milton,Eddie,Jack and Kim went by fireworks to celebrate~

Jerry: we sure bought a lot fireworks

Jack: yeah, what part of 4th July don't you get?

Jerry: i know it involves a lot fireworks *grins*

Milton: we are gonna lit up the sky tonight!

JJKE: YEAH!

~when 6' o clock striked they were ready to light up the fireworks~

Jerry: how about we start with these?~ throws at Jack~

Jack: sure, i guess

Milton so how do we do them?

Eddie: yeah, how?

Kim: i think you bury it in the ground

Jack: i think your right

Jerry: but first take off the cap

Jack: okay* starts to bury the firework in the ground( these fireworks i've done they're fountains) now Jerry pass me that lighter

Jerry: okay here you go *hands*

~ Jack lit it up and quickly ran away before it started, all of them lit fireworks when they finished they all went home Jack was really worried about tomorrow he knew it was time to leave seaford~

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

~ at Jack's house his family kept rushing Jack because they had to go to the airport Jack felt sad about leaving his friends and most importantly Kim~

~Jerry went to pick up Milton, Eddie and Kim to they farewells~

Jack:*sigh* well i guess this is it

JME: yeah i guess it is *they all hugged Jack*

~Jack turned to Kim and said~

Jack: i need you be strong okay?

Kim: okay

~ Jack and Kim kissed for a while and then he waved his final good-bye and parted to leave~

~Jerry dropped all of them at their own houses~

~with Luke~

Luke: finally i have Kim, that mongrel Jack was starting to get on my nerves if he comes back it will be to soon*Laughs fiendishly*

TBC BTW Jack does come back


	22. Chapter 22

~ School finally started and Luke was going to ask Kim out~

Luke: hey Kim i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?

Kim: Idk it's to soon to be dating again

Luke oh, come on it will get your mind off jack

Kim:*sigh* i guess

Luke: great pick you up at 7?

Kim: okay

~ Kim was still uninterested in Luke but she agreed anyways, a few months later passed she and Luke liked each other a lot ~

~with Jack~

JD: Jack i know you miss Kim but move on for a while

Jack: i don't wanna

JM: Bryce( Jack's dad) i think wants to here some good news

JD: your right Jack we're moving back to seaford

Jack: WHAT?! your kidding me right

Jm: no we are not

Jack: YES!

~ when they reached seaford Jack was so excited to surprise his friends again and go back to seaford high. but what didn't know was that Luke and Kim were dating~

Eddie: i wish Jack was here

Jerry yeah

Milton good luck happens to us when Jack is around

JME: *sigh* yeah

Jack: guess who's back!

~Jerry, Milton and Eddie turned around and shouted Jack!~

Jerry: Jack i don't think you want to see Kim why not?

Milton*sigh* turn around

Luke: oh, hey there Jack this must awkward for because and Kim are dating

Jack: oh, then i'm really happy for you two

~ Jack placed his right hand where his heart is and clutched it~

Kim: are you alright Jack?

Jack: yeah i am * ignoring his hand*

~ Jack turned around and walked, but fell on his knees and passed out~

Eddie: WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Kim: NOTHING!

Jerry i hope your happy now because you almost killed a man!

Milton: he's alive he just passed out

~ Jack began to wake and realize he wasn't in a dream~

~ Luke began to whisper something in his ear~

Luke: you broke my girlfriend's heart now i'm gonna break you!

Jack: so let it be

~as Jack turned around Luke punched Jack's shoulder almost breaking it~

Jerry: back off Luke you put to much pressure on a guy you might kill him!

Jack: i'm fine

~Kim looked worriedly at Jack while Milton, Eddie and Jerry surrounded him, Luke left and Kim quietly followed them ~

Jerry: Luke nearly broke your shoulder, what happened?

Jack: Luke said i broke Kim's heart then he would break me

Milton he could break your bones

Eddie: or make you bleed

Jack: so let it be, Kim probably doesn't care about me anymore i'm weak and frail now i might as well let Luke break me

~ Kim felt a tear rolling done her cheek when her older brother officer Steven Mcleod Crawford came up to her and said what wrong(BTW i forgot mention Kim has blond Hair and Jack has brown so yeah Steven has blond hair too. I'm going to describe Steven, he has a five o' clock shadow and sunglasses that cover eyes very well, he is very well built these details are important because something happens in this story he's also a security guard in the school)~

Steven: what's wrong lil' sis?

~Kim ran to him and hugged him and said~

Kim: i'm stuck in the middle

Steven:why?

Kim: i like Luke but i think i might like Jack too

Steven: follow your heart and listen what it tells you to do, i gotta go but i will back i love you Kim

Kim: i love you too bro

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

~ when the hall was empty except Luke and Jack were there, they met face to face~

Luke: well, well, well if it isn't Jack i'm about to breaking you some more!

Jack: go ahead i have no intention of fighting anyways

~ Luke ran over to punch him, he punched Jack so hard a streak of blood crept down from Jack's mouth down to his chin Kim saw what was happening and began to cry Jack saw her cry and began to fight back but it was no use Luke was to strong, Luke broke Jack's arm Jack fell down to his knees once more Jack got up and hung his head low, he had given up the fight ~

Luke: i'm going to finish you!

Jack: go ahead

~Kim found her brother and ran over to him, when she returned with her brother Jack was on the floor breathing heavy since Luke's foot was on his back he was about to break his back, until Steven raised up his gun and pointed at Luke and said~

Steven: FREEZE! get your foot off of that boys back or the last thing you see is the room now put your hands behind your back!

~Luke obeyed his commands, Steven had hand cuffed him and said~

Steven: Boy your in deep dark trouble that your going to Jail for the rest of your Life

Luke: but i'm only 17!

Steven: yeah well your too old to be dating my sister because she's only 15! Jack is supposed to be dating her because they match and the same age!

Kim: we need to get Jack to the nearest hospital

Steven: well that's RushMore hospital

Kim: well he passed out

Steven: i'll call my back up to take Luke away and i'll drive you to RushMore

~ back up showed up, and took Luke away. Steven drove Kim to the hospital and helped her with Jack, When Jack woke up he saw his cast and sighed and saw Kim and said~

Jack: well, if it isn't my first ex-girlfriend who broke my heart and shattered it into a million pieces!~Jack turned his head away

Kim: look Jack i'm so sorry about Luke, about you getting hurt i'm so sorry i'm... i'm... just sorry * she said in teary voice*

Jack: well it's alright i guess, he nearly killed me!

Kim: yeah i guess, but i still have a guy in mind

Jack: describe him

Kim: well he's kind, smart, generous, sweet, caring, good-natured, handsome and very cute

Jack: yeah so go and tell him

Kim: i already did

~Jack looked at Kim and smile and said~

Jack: i missed you Kim

Kim: i missed you too

~ they Kissed and Jack asked her this~

Jack: Kim will you go out with me?

Kim: of course i will

~Jack stroked her cheek with his bad arm, but still he managed~

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

~ Jack and Kim heard a knock a very nice man(AKA a doctor) said this to Kim~

Doctor: well, who might you be?

Kim: i am his new girlfriend and plus i'm Kim

Doctor: Nice to meet you Kim i am Dr. Homer

Kim: the pleasure is all mine

Dr. Homer: well thank you *smiles* Jack your parents are here to see you, you might want to show them the big footprint on back

Jack: alright anything else?

Dr. Homer: yes you are leaving the hospital today

Jack: yes!

JM: Jack are you alright?

Jack: yeah mom i'm fine

JM: let me see the mark on your back

Jack: uh, a little help please?

~ Jack's mom lifted up Jack shirt and saw the big purple footprint~

JD: well, that's very big

Dr. Homer: yes, yes it is. you might want to rub alcohol( the medicine one, you get me right?) on it so it will go away

Jack: oh no

JD: i'm sorry Jack but it has to be...

Dr. Homer: Mr. and Mrs. Brewer please sign these so Jack can leave today

~ Jack stands up~

Jack: i can finally go home but if i go home, i'm gonna be in pain

~ Steven enters the room~

Steven: how are you feeling,Jack?

Jack: good

Steven: well that's good news, and uh Kim might have to go home with you today

Kim: why?

Steven: i got called in to work today, somebody called in sick

Kim: oh

Steven: take good care of her Jack, i'm putting you in charge of her

Jack:me?! why can't you ask my mom or dad

Steven: well you two got together so you be in charge

Jack: *sigh* fine

Steven: good, but mostly she will be taking care of you so it'll work out

Jack: alright, alright

Steven: well gotta run, bye Kim

Kim: bye Steven

Jack: well you gotta take care of me

Kim: why?

Jack: look at me i'm injured

Kim: *sigh* i heard my brother, Jack

Jack: i know

JD: well Jack let's go, Kim your brother told me the news so let's get out of here

Jack: well said dad

~ at Jack's house~

JM: Jack you got to lift up your shirt so i can put the alcohol on it

~ Jack took a deep breathe he agreed and lifted up his shirt, Kim covered her eyes so she wouldn't see the torture of Jack's pain~

JM: ready?

Jack: i guess

~ Jack's mom applied the alcohol and Jack was holding on to his pain when his mom finished he said...~

Jack: done?

JM: Done

Jack: good cause i'm gonna do this

~Jack got up and exited his house and let out a scream that the whole neighborhood looked outside to see what was going on, they saw nothing~

Jack: oh my god that hurts

JM: it's only for little while

Jack: you call that a little while?

JM: no not really

Jack: i am not sitting down

JM; why not?

Jack: if i sit down and lay down my back will sting me like an angry bee!

Kim: calm down Jack, just calm down

~jack took a deep breathe and said...~

Jack: alright

JM: i'm going to put this away now i'll be right back

Kim: one question Jack, is this a house or a mansion?

Jack: it's a mansion my grandfather past it down to my dad so i'm happy

~ Jack saw Kim was about to turn around, he grabbed her arm and kissed her until mom came back he quickly stopped~ TBC


	25. Chapter 25

JM: well i'm off to the market with your father, can I trust you two?

J&K: of course you can

JM: good and you know how long it takes us at the market so, Kim make yourself at home

~Jack's parents leave to go to the market~

Kim: so how long does it take for your parents to get their items at the market?

Jack: 2 to 3 hours

~Kim's jaw dropped and said~

Kim: your kidding right?

Jack: i wish, most likely goes to the mall after grocery shopping. my poor, poor, father

Kim: i really do feel bad for your dad(huh, rhymes)

Jack: yeah, that is why i do not go shopping with that woman

Kim: hahaha, yeah *leans in*

~Jack and Kim make out intensely,Kim wrapped her legs around his waist and took his shirt off and bit his lip but in her mind she thought~

~ Kim's thoughts i love this feeling but i have to stop it, we're going to far and we're only 15. plus i can't let Steven and mom and dad find out~

Kim: look Jack we have to stop

Jack: your right we're only 15 *put's shirt back on*

Kim: aww why did you do that

Jack: it's cold and my parents can't find out

Kim: good point, but still you head a good 6 pack

Jack: haha, i know

~ they watched a movie until Jack's parents got home~

TBC sorry it's a little dirty but people kept asking make them do it, so sorry again


	26. Chapter 26

Jack: oh hey mom how was shopping?

~ all of a sudden his dad appeared and mouthed " don't go shopping with mom", Jack nodded his head and winked at his dad until his mom turned around his dad stopped and smiled~

JD: well i had pleasant time shopping with you honey hehehe

JM: Bryce you were complaining

JD: pfft, no way

JM: then why were you saying are you almost done!, my feet are killing me

~Jack and Kim began to laugh~

JM: a gotta admit it's kind of funny

JD: Victoria ( Jack's mom) your used to shopping i'm not, Jack's lucky not to go shopping with you

Jack: *shrugs shoulders* i guess i am

Kim: do you people have this conversation all the time?

Jack: most likely yes

JM: Bryce is a cry baby

JD: am not

JM: are too

JM: i can go on all day

JD:* sigh * you win

TBC this time it was about Jack's parents sorry about that


	27. Chapter 27

Jack: dad i'm surprised you go shopping with mom, i mean i don't have to

JD: wait a second that's a choice?

Jack: i guess

JD: you could have told me that sooner!

Jack: sorry but it's time for you to learn how i feel about going shopping with my mom

JD: it's a horror!

Jack: *smiles* So do we have a deal that I never go shopping with mom?

JD: *sigh* deal!

JM: then who's going shopping with me?!

Jack: sorry i made a deal with dad, *sigh* dad she's all yours

JD: NOOOOOO!

Jack: YEEESSSS!

Kim: i'm sorry to interrupt but uh this is a shopping situation, you guy's should do something

Jack,JD&JM: what?

Kim: i'm saying your dad should flip a coin

JD: good idea Kim

~Jack's dad pulled out a nickel and said..~

JD: take your pick

Jack: head's

JD: fine then tails it is

Jack: three out of three

JD: your on, on the last flip either head or tails lands it's mine or your problem. alright,~ flips the coin~

Jack: yes tails!

~ after two flips Jack's dad was sad that he had to go shopping with his mom~

Jack: well she's yours dad *smiles*

JD: *sigh* why?! oh why?! oh WHY?!

Kim: it's not not big of a deal

JD: it's a problem alright * starts forming flashback*

~Flashback~

JD: it all started when Victoria and I were preparing for Jack, i never realized she went all out with the shopping. I mean literally she dragged me to every clothe store, it was terrible

~ finished flashback~

TBC this story is coming to an end the next chapter is the final chapter, don't worry a new story will be involved with the same characters except Luke Benward, anways it's gonna be a Jack and Kim love story again


	28. Chapter 28

~ after Jack and Kim went to the same college, they got married at the age of 25 and had two children, Jacob Chance Brewer and Crystal Kelsey Brewer, Well is this the end of this story? Yes, yes it is but never fear a new love story of Jack and Kim will be named Jack and Kim love story~

The End


End file.
